Broom (organization)
For the film, see The Broom (film) The Broom (used as a mass noun) is an international network of cyber-terrorist entities. It is inspired by the hacktivist group Anonymous. History Formation The Broom is established on September 8, 2004, in Munich by a mysterious, Marxist-feminist founder, dubbed “Madame Number One”, who is destined to form a global dictatorship with a new world order. It was described as a “cult of personality towards multiple feared rulers such as Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin”. Its members are mostly from Germany, Russia and Japan, with some from KK and war-torn Ukraine, especially in the separatist zones of Donetsk and Luhansk. Video threats The first video threat is seen in the month of August 2015, during the first anniversary of the elimination of the zombie threat at Sunny University. It shows footage of the 1945 atomic bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki before closing with a message: “UN AND AMERICA YOU WILL BE NEXT”. The next eight-minute video threat was posted in May 2018, threatening the United Nations. It also showcased the group also declaring all-out cyber warfare towards the UN and government websites. “Today we are confronting the United Nations and every single government in the world to declare a duel and challenge,” said a figure wearing the signature Jason Voorhees mask — which has become synonyms with the cyberterrorist movement — in a synthesised voice. The figure was identified as one of the Broom’s founders. The cyberterrorist group warned that the cyber-attack would be carried out during the KK Ex-Student Riot. “These will be the invading base of our internet warfare. We are also calling for our friends: the Neo-Nazis and the pro-communists, to join us, as to give a hand to all terrorists and budding terrorists to show our internet warfare,” the video stated. They also call for the UN to be disestablished. They claim the UN with its “corrupt” administration has brought the world society on a downward spiral and blamed the same organization for the current downfall in economy as well as the weakening in the world’s governments. Inviting all budding terrorists to participate in the assault, the video signed off in the eerie and intimidating style of the Broom. The video was shared on Facebook by a suspected Neo-Nazi group called berlin-siegheil. It was shared 51 times before being removed by UN-based cyber-security agencies. Distributed denial-of-service (DDOS) attacks prior to The Broom In 2015 Outlawing responses The United Nations and the government of the United States declared the Broom and its logos as “anti-moral” and a “symbol of cyber-terrorism and glorifying of dictators”, despite the use of a broom signifying the “cleansing” of the world’s administration. It has also been banned by the US’s close allies such as the United Kingdom, France and Canada. The German, Russian and Japanese governments are also aware of the situation. The Ukrainian government claims that the Broom is supporting the separatist people’s republics of Donetsk and Luhansk during the War in Donbass. Unusual plans In 2016, the organization was found to be spreading a new, unusual ideology: to promote the spread of the HIV virus, suggesting a form of biological warfare. The group encouraged members to carry out premarital sex and have more than one partner. They also conduct forced blood transfusions from AIDS patients. In the next year, the cyber-terrorist organization is planning to ban all renewable energy generation with the release of a propaganda poster showing members in their signature masks calling for a ban on renewable energy for vehicles and showing support for gasoline fuel. In June 2017, Madame Number One announced that the organization is intending to make deals with extra-terrestrial forces with the intent of invading planets. Operation ''Occupy KK'' Main articles: The Broom (film), Operation Occupy KK and KK Ex-Student Riot In 2023, the Broom unleashed a distributed denial-of-service cyber-attack on KK’s internet server, defacing websites by replacing them with symbolism to their dictator-worshipping and terrorist agenda (including a large portrait of Adolf Hitler on a website in the movie). On the same day, an image from the Broom circulated, calling on supporters to attack the United Nations, anticipating a visit by American United Nations envoy Sam to KK. Later, a viral video shows “Madame Number One” wearing a Jason Voorhees mask and criticizing United Nations officials for their strict sanctions before announcing their support to cyber-terrorism and personality cults. The KK Ex-Student Riot began when a bomb exploded near the UN envoy’s speech, critically injuring him in the process. Broom members including “Madame Number One” took part in the KK Ex-Student Riot. Aftermath of the riot and new order Madame Number One was captured in the riot, stopping it temporarily. However, during her trial, it was revealed that the Madame Number One being captured is a decoy. The real Madame Number 1 declared their victory in their social media sites, and implements their new order into KK’s law, which disbands several organizations such as the Anti-Zombie Squad. Assisted by * Revival of Soviets Enforcement (ROSE, Russia) * Donetsk People’s Republic (DPR, Ukraine) * Luhansk People’s Republic (LPR, Ukraine) * berlin-siegheil, a Neo-Nazi group in Facebook disguised as an art site. It is a parody of the dark art page berlin-artparasites. * Unknown alien life forms with intentions to invade other planets Ideology The Broom has no strictly defined ideology, but most of its ideology is based off far-left (Neo-Nazi) and far-right (pro-communist) ideologies and extreme degrees of terrorism, usually in cyberspace. Broadly speaking, members of the Broom oppose internet censorship and control, and the majority of their actions target governments, organizations, and corporations that they accuse of censorship. They also target them, especially towards the United Nations, because they view them as “corrupt”. The Broom is also antitheist/dystheist/misotheist/maltheist and extremist, due to its anti-religious and dictator-worshipping policies. Members of the Broom view dictators such as Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin with a god-like status. How to spot members * Members have the organization’s symbol on their right forearms. * German Broom members perform the Hitler salute when meeting each other and leaders. * Members burn national flags and politician portraits during rallies. * Members possess and pledge in front of a portrait of at least one dictator. According to statistics, 70% of portraits owned by Broom members are of Adolf Hitler’s. In the film, the Broom’s founder is seen to pledge to portraits of Adolf Hitler, Hideki Tojo and Joseph Stalin. Known worshipped dictators * Adolf Hitler, Fuhrer of Germany. * Joseph Stalin, President of the Soviet Union from 1924 to 1953. * Japanese war criminals such as Hideki Tojo. Known members The number designations in brackets refer to membership in the Broom’s KK branch. * “Madame Number One” (Number 1) * “Number 2” (Number 2) * “Number 5” (Number 5) * Evil Professor (Number 7) * Toshihiro Kensuke (Number 11; Number 14 in Japan) * Shannon (Number 17) * May (Number 22) * Yen Lin (Number 29) – she became a follower of berlin-siegheil. * Angela (Number 36) * Isabel (Number 50) * Rina (Number 51) * Yun (Number 59) * “Bomber” (Number 66) * Anne (Number 67) * Mathura'' (Number 85) * Madame Number One's decoy (Number 111) * Jolene (Number 314) * Yoko (Number 433) * Kylar (Number 883) * Vasha (Number 895) * Veronica (Number 899) * Sheila (Number 904; Number 95 in Ukraine) * Mihasa Sakamoto (temporarily, Number 908; Number 900 in Japan) * The Best Frenz ** Lynette (Number 600) ** Elaine (Number 667) ** Yong (Number 698) ** Vaness (Number 710) * Joshua’s relatives ** Unnamed paternal aunt (Number 33) ** Unnamed maternal grand-aunt (Number 157) ** Unnamed maternal grand-uncle (Number 222) ** Unnamed paternal cousin sister (Number 700) ** Unnamed paternal cousin sister (Number 799) Trivia * The major reason a broom is chosen as the organization’s logo is a reference to the 1969 racial riots of Kuala Lumpur. During the riot, rioters attached brooms on vehicles as a sign of “cleansing the government from corruption”. * Among the organizations, real and fictional, that inspired The Broom are: ** Anonymous, an international network of hacktivists. They inspire The Broom’s signature masked identity and one of the two main inspirations. It is also the key inspiration behind the Broom’s role as a cyber-terrorist organization. ** The NFFA (New Founding Fathers of America) from ''The Purge movies is the other major inspiration. ** SPECTRE (Special Executive for Counterintelligence, Terrorism, Revenge and Extortion) from the James Bond series. The high-ranked members of the Broom refer to themselves as “Number 1”, “Number 2”, etc., which is a clear homage to the SPECTRE numbering structure. ** The on-screen members’ membership numbers are based on the Stonecutters from The Simpsons, which is itself a parody of the Freemason movement. Several known characters from the series (e.g. Mr. Burns, Skinner, even Homer Simpson) were Stonecutters members. ** The Schutzstaffel (SS), Nazi Germany’s security unit. The SS inspired their dark uniforms, their ideology and the affiliation to the personality cult of Adolf Hitler. ** The KGB, the Soviet Union’s security force. The KGB inspired their personality cult following of Joseph Stalin. * Some of the Broom’s goals are related to the New World Order conspiracy: ** As a far-left and far-right extremist group as well, the Broom intended to form a new world order modeled on the Third Reich and the Soviet Union under Stalin. This is a reference to the “Fourth Reich” theory. ** The Broom’s agenda of collaborating with aliens to rule the world is based on a mysterious American government agency called Majestic 12. * The portraits of Hitler and Stalin in the film are film versions (Hitler portrayed by Bruno Ganz from Downfall, 2004 and Stalin portrayed by Robert Duvall from Stalin, 1992) * The idea of The Broom supporting non-renewable fuel sources is based on the plans of the “lemon” cars from the 2011 film, Cars 2. * The Broom’s ideology is shown to have both Nazism and communism co-existing in the same organization. This may be a reference to the Molotov–Ribbentrop Pact, a non-aggression pact which was signed by Nazi Germany and Soviet Russia in 1939, days before World War II began. Category:Organizations Category:Evil organizations Category:The Broom Category:Broom Organization